weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Al's Band
Lyrics: Ever wonder what it’s like in Al’s band? Kind of complicated but we’ll tell you what we can Lots of people ask us what goes on in Al’s band This is our song and we’ll start where we began Back in the beginning before we started Al sent songs to Doctor Demento Then met Jon who played the drums and then He said “we should start a band“ That was the moment the fun began They met Steve and he became the bass man He knew Jim who played guitar and then Al had his band Early on we did a show with Missing Persons Playing our best but got boo’d by their fans We cut our first album in three days After that we knew what to do We hit the road on tour and then we were on our way Happy to be playing our music for you Then before we knew it, we’d started something We got to make our second album That’s when Eat It was a hit and went gold And it changed everything We had a tour bus at our command We dared to be stupid on plastic bovines With ice cream pressed against our foreheads Johnny Carson asked if we would play polkas on his tv show We got some help from the Tonite Show band Polka Party came and went Featuring Christmas At Ground Zero And it didn’t chart for too long But it had some great songs Then we joined a tour with the Monkees Going on the road with Mickey Dave and Pete was neat Even worse the album where we did the fat song We were too thin to be in the video UHF was next we played the film score After that we found our keyboard man “I am Ruben how do you do?” We took him in and put him in a cone bra Now he plays piano and he also plays it cool Then we went, and jumped off of the deep end And reached nirvana And then came Alapalooza Wearing our horns and silver paint just like the Chili Peppers do Or did, when we made the Bedrock video Canada was next in line for Al’s band That was where we learned how to say Saskatchewan We were getting popular outside our native land That opened the door to a world full of fans So we went to OZ and to New Zealand When we did bad hair day, the Amish video We were outstanding in our field Then we all went, running with the scissors The saga began and it was more than All about, pentiums We were featured on The Simpsons as animated characters An honor for all of us Never get, tired of playing in Al’s band So much fun to play all the styles that we do How about a solo from the drummer of the band Take it now Bermuda don’t make it too bland “I’ll add percussion to lend a hand” Poodle Hat was different, with Couch Potato Our first single without a video But the coup de grace was Genius In France It was tres magnifique Al and the band were so very proud People ask us what it’s like in Al’s band What it’s like to be in Mr. Yankovich’s band Then we tell them that it’s Mr. Yankovic’s band Not a ch the c sounds just like a k Straight Outta Lynwood we hit top ten White And Nerdy went platinum too We really hope that someday we might do it again If we do we know that it’s all thanks to you All thank you’s to you And you’re welcome too Come and see us play when you can Then you can see for yourself what is Making all of this happen You’re the reason why we play Haven’t told you everything we do We’ll have to save it for part two There’s so much to talk about with Al’s band Pardon us for rambling it went longer than we planned That’s a little bit of what it’s like in Al’s band This is our song come and see us when you can One big happy family right here in Al’s band Now that we’ve told you we hope you understand Why we love to play in Mister Yankovic’s band This is our song come and see us if you can Back to Al's band Al's Band